


gloxinia and a tattoo pen

by loganxiety (meathermac)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU, Happy Birthday Shay, ILY, M/M, romantic analogical - Freeform, woOooOOooO boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/loganxiety
Summary: logan has a crush on the boy across the way.





	gloxinia and a tattoo pen

Logan was not content.    
  
Of course, his life was fine. It was good. Being a tattoo artist with acclaim all over the state and even out of it in some circumstances was a perfectly good occupation.    
  
It was that goddamned flower shop across the way that was causing him so much discontent. It was far too... bright, and pastel, contrasted with the dark exterior of Logan's tattoo parlor.    
  
It also wasn't helping that Logan had a massive crush on one of the employees of said flower shop.   
  
Logan sighed and went back to sketching out something he was planning on adding to the back of his hand, a sort of advanced Fibonacci spiral. He'd pay 20 dollars for the ink when he did it.    
  
He wasn't going to lie and say that he thought anything was going to happen between the boy with the light purple hair across the way, because people tended to be... intimidated, by Logan. He was covered in tattoos from his chest to his ankles, and yet still wore polo shirts and ties to his tattoo shop. The boy across the way probably wasn't even gay.    
  
Logan's talents lay in design and maneuvering the pen on skin. He was also adept at astrophysics and other forms of math and science. His baking skills, since baking was all science anyways, were also quite refined.    
  
Notice nowhere in that list of talents does it include flirting.    
  
He was indeed, 'relentlessly gay', as his best friend Roman once put it, so he was indeed very much attracted to men and the like, and this employee with the purple hair was a very attractive man. He was a bit pale, with pierced ears and a purple choker. He was also rather tall, in contrast to Logan.   
  
Logan did not know his name. Someday, he would find out, but that day was not today.   
  
He heard the bell ring and glanced up. "Hello? One second, I'll be right there." Sundays were usually slow days, even acclaimed tattoo artists need a break sometimes. Logan walked out front, greeted by the very face he was just fantasizing about.    
  
"Hi. I heard you were a good tattoo artist?" the boy asked, and Logan flushed. Normally the praise rolled right past him, but flower shop boy wasn't yet another customer.    
  
"I am one of the best, in fact," Logan responded, noticing the boy was clutching something behind his back. "Would you like a tattoo?"   
  
He nodded. "Sorry, I just kind of decided on a whim to come here, I work across the way."   
  
Logan had to restrain himself from saying 'I know'. "Oh, at the flower shop?"   
  
A second nod. "And, I, uh, I brought these for you. Because I thought - I thought your shop might need some flowers. Uh, these are... this one is a jonquil, the white ones are really pretty, these are gardenias, these are, um, white camellias, gloxinia, and a little bit of mistletoe." He blushed. "But only because it looked nice!"   
  
Logan stared at him. "Right," he said, graciously taking the flowers. "What's your name?"   
  
"Virgil. Uh, Virgil Marron. Yeah." Virgil smiled sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head. "So... tattoo?"   
  
Virgil. It suited the young man, with his pastel purple hair and choker and gorgeous eyes. God, Logan was so gay. "Indeed. My name is Logan Dalton. I'll help you back here. Did you have a design in mind?"    
  
"I do! Uh, my boss actually designed it for me - well, my boss is also my best friend, since he owns the shop - and here, I have the picture." He shoved a slightly crumpled piece of paper towards Logan. Logan studied the drawing, noticing intertwined flowers.    
  
"What do these mean, if you don't mind me asking?"   
  
He blushed even harder (if that was possible). "Uh, well, that's a hyacinth, he knows that Apollo is my favorite and I always thought the story of the hyacinth was a sad but cool one, and uh, this is an alstroemeria. It's often called the flower of friendship. And he's uh, he's really big on friendship," Virgil said, smiling sheepishly.    
  
Logan returned the smile, leading Virgil to the back. They chatted a bit during the parts where Virgil wasn't biting his lip or screaming in pain, and then Logan gave him the instructions on how to care for it and bid him good day. It was an interesting first interaction, especially when at the very end as Virgil was leaving he turned around and said, "You may wanna look up what those flowers mean," then winked and turned bright red as he walked out.    
  
Logan rolled his eyes, then flipped the sign to closed - they finished at 2 on Sundays. He dug his laptop out of his bag and looked up each of the flowers one by one, his heart beating steadily faster with each definition.    
  
_ White camellias, 'you're adorable'. Jonquil, 'love me'. Gardenias, 'you're lovely'. Mistletoe, 'kiss me'. Gloxinia... _ _   
_   
"Love at first sight," he mumbled. "Love..."   
  
Virgil, the boy across the way, was in love with him.    
  
The boy across the way loved him back. Logan covered his mouth so as not to yell out in some sort of romance-induced glee, but he had to find some way to contact this young man so lovely as he was.    
  
Luckliy for him, he knew where Virgil worked.    
  
On his lunch break on Monday, Logan walked across the street to the flower shop and opened the door, leaning against the doorway until Virgil noticed him. Virgil went pink immediately, stuttering out a "hi, Logan!" before Logan made his way across the empty shop, leaning across the counter to cup Virgil's face in his hands and kiss him softly, leaving the taller boy to melt into the kiss.    
  
Virgil smiled, though both boys were rather breathless, as they broke apart. "I take it you googled the meanings?"   
  
"Oh, everyone is aware of the meaning of mistletoe," Logan teased. "But yes, Google did, in fact, inspire that, er, idea."   
  
He blushed. "God, you drive me crazy, Logan. Do you want my number?"   
  
Logan nodded, letting Virgil punch the number into his phone. "I'll text you?"   
  
"Don't wait too long," he replied.    
  
_ epilogue _ _   
_ _   
_ Logan adjusted his collar, ignoring the small tattoo of a gloxinia poking out from under his shirt collar. Virgil didn't care much anyways - it was their special flower.    
  
Two years to the day, Logan had decided that he needed to take Virgil on a special date. First to dinner, then to a show of his choice, then a romantic walk - as his best friend Roman and his husband Patton had advised - through the park, where Logan would have yet another surprise waiting for Virgil.   
  
He rubbed at the gloxinia.  _ Love at first sight. _ __   
  
Amazing, wasn't it?   
  


**Author's Note:**

> SHAY I LOVE YOU HAPPY BORTH
> 
> follow me on tumblr @adultmorelikeadolt


End file.
